


Sneak Attack

by rebecca_selene



Series: Snowball Fight [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Cassie’s just trying to work.





	Sneak Attack

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 16 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/nBaIeSu.gif)

_Ploomph!_ Something cold hit Cassie’s back, making her jump and spill the shovelful of hay she’d been holding. “Sorry, girl,” she murmured to the horse in the stall, rubbing her back as she scoped the barn, calm but wary. A small clump of snow lay scattered at her feet, and she craned her neck but couldn’t find any holes in the barn’s ceiling where it could have fallen through.

“Hello?” she called.

A cat walked across the open doorway and sat, tailed curled around its body, head held high and smug in typical cat fashion.

It also looked awfully familiar.

“Rachel!” Cassie cried, half outraged, half amused. She picked up a clump of horse dung with her gloves and flung it, but Rachel had already fled. Cassie heard Rachel’s laughter as she ran outside, right into another snowball to the chest.

They had an intense but short-lived battle before Cassie, breathless from laughter, called from behind a hastily formed snow mound, “You must be freezing in your morph suit. Truce?”

After a moment, Rachel said through chattering teeth, “Fine, truce. But clearly I won.”

Cassie rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, now get inside and let me find you a blanket.”  



End file.
